


Поход

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Томасу точно не хватало походов с Юргеном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поход

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Футбола на ЗФБ-16.  
> Таймлайн — лето 2014 года.

Ранним утром они едут в самый тихий уголок Шварцвальда. Это идея Юргена: он предложил Томасу составить ему компанию, а тот, ни секунды не раздумывая, согласился.

Они берут только удочки, котелок да зажигалку — большего и не требуется. Ничего лишнего для того, чтобы побыть наедине с природой.

Приезжают в семь утра, когда на траве и листьях еще сверкает роса, но солнце уже начинает согревать землю. Впереди — поблескивающая речушка, а вокруг — холмы и высокие ветвистые деревья.

— Я же говорил, что дождя не будет. Меньше верь синоптикам, — говорит Юрген, вытаскивая вещи из багажника.

— Еще только утро. Может, к вечеру и нагонит, — потягиваясь, отвечает Томас. — А зонтик я не взял.

— В машине спрячешься тогда. Может, промокнешь немного, зато остынешь.

Свежий лесной воздух, смешиваясь с речным, щекочет ноздри. Перья облаков застыли на небе и никуда не торопятся. Может, и не будет дождя.

— Держи, — Юрген всучивает Томасу удочку и хлопает по плечу. — Что поймаешь, то и будет на обед.

Томас много раз слышал о походах «Майнца» и о том, как они возвращались дружным и закаленным коллективом. Особенно ему нравилась часть про навыки выживания в лесу. Настала пора учиться самому.

Поначалу рыбалка Томасу не дается: то не вовремя подсечет, то удочку дернет, то рыба сорвется. Сначала Юрген смеется, но затем начинает давать советы.

— Ну что ты делаешь, скажи мне? Вот, смотри и учись! — шепчет он каждый раз, когда у Томаса что-то не получается, а затем хватает за пальцы и поправляет их, то сжимая, то разжимая.

Через час Томас ловит свою первую рыбу. Совсем мелкую, с палец величиной, но свою. Через два — вторую, чуть побольше. К полудню в ведре уже достаточно рыбы, чтобы сварить приличную порцию ухи.

— Что, юный рыболов, устал? — Юрген тащит свое ведро, улыбаясь во все сорок (Томас никогда не пересчитывал, но по ощущениям было похоже на то) зубов.

— Рано уставать, время еще не обеденное, — Томас с легкостью поднимает свой улов и следует за Юргеном.

— Правильно! Жалко, что я раньше тебя в походы не брал, способный ты.

Юрген треплет Томаса по волосам, словно мальчишку. Они даже не друзья — так, хорошие знакомые, не более, а выглядят так, будто знают друг друга если не с детства, то со старшей школы точно.

— Чего уставился? — говорит Юрген, и Томас тут же приходит в себя. — Рыбалка рыбалкой, а кто мне с ухой помогать будет? Иди веток сухих набери.

И Томас идет, бежит, мчится вглубь леса. Хочется уже попробовать настоящей ухи. Много чего хочется. По-мирному расстаться с «Майнцем», разорвать контракт, отдохнуть месяц и пойти в другой клуб, потому что из этой команды все соки уже выжаты. Пока что мечта об ухе кажется более реальной, чем остальные.

Может, им как раз не хватает походов с Юргеном?

Томасу их точно не хватало.

Он смотрит на большую копну веток в руках. Достаточно.

Когда Томас возвращается, в котелке уже все готово — осталось только сварить.

— Нет, я точно тебя в следующий раз с собой возьму, помощником будешь, — говорит Юрген, помешивая уху. Томас не сводит с него глаз, подмечает каждое движение. Он никогда не думал, что готовка может быть столь завораживающей. Вот рука Юргена тянется в сторону, берет щепотку соли и останавливается прямо над котелком. Пальцы трутся друг о друга, и крупицы падают в котелок, где тонут и растворяются в кипящей воде. То же самое, но уже с перцем. Окунает половник в котелок, зачерпывает буквально пару капель, затем подносит ко рту, подставив под низ ладонь, и прикасается губами.

— Ну как, готово? — осторожно спрашивает Томас. Юрген хмурится, закрывает глаза, но тут же поднимает брови и отвечает:

— Идеально! — он наливает уху в глубокую тарелку. — Пробуй!

Томас тут же забирает ее у Юргена, достает ложку и пробует. Затем еще. И еще. Он приходит в себя, когда на тарелке ничего не остается.

— Ничего себе, — присвистывает Юрген. — Добавки?

Вскоре — и незаметно для Томаса — котелок пустеет. Юрген уже едва сдерживает смех.

— Тебя что, после того, как выгнали, не кормили? — спрашивает он с улыбкой.

— Нет, просто ты отлично умеешь готовить. Дашь рецепт?

— Не дам. Я уже и сам его забыл, — Юрген пожимает плечами, а затем протягивает Томасу руку. — Вот что: давай-ка мы поедем сюда в следующий раз, и я вспомню. Или ты сам научишься. Идет?

Томас жмет ее, нисколько не раздумывая, и тут же попадает в объятия, настолько крепкие, что едва не трескаются ребра.

— Сколько еще осталось времени по контракту? — шепотом спрашивает Юрген.

— Год, — Томас тщетно пытается набрать воздух в легкие.

— Прекрасно. Повидаешься с семьей, наберешься сил, отдохнешь от футбола...

— Я же так все забуду!

— А без отдыха забудешь о самом себе! — Юрген отстраняется и прикасается ладонями к его вискам. — Посмотри мне в глаза и ответь честно: готов ли ты работать прямо сейчас?

И Томас смотрит. Думает, но не может найти внятного ответа. Вся эта возня с контрактом отняла слишком много сил. Томас смотрит, но не видит ничего, кроме съехавших к носу очков.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Хочу, но не могу.

Юрген улыбается уголком рта. Томас только сейчас замечает, что они соприкасаются лбами, и их нисколько это не смущает.

— Ты очень талантлив, — необычайно ласково шепчет Юрген. — И я не хочу, чтобы такой талант сгорел раньше времени.

Томас не знает, что делать. Есть одна мысль, но это будет уже слишком. Он закрывает глаза и вслушивается. Лишь шелест листьев и тихое дыхание. Никаких подсказок.

Томас решает ответить сам. Касается губами губ Юргена и тут же мчится как можно дальше. Когда открывает глаза, перед ним уже вновь поблескивает река. Руки дрожат так, словно промерзли насквозь, да и самого его прилично знобит. Ноги перестают держать тело. Томас невольно садится на землю и смотрит в воду. И смотрит. И смотрит...

Перед глазами появляется чужая ладонь. Томас поднимает голову и тут же зажмуривается из-за капель дождя.

— Что за?.. — он протирает глаза и снова видит улыбку в сорок зубов.

— Ты здесь до ночи будешь сидеть? — спрашивает Юрген, будто ничего и не было. — Вставай, а то насквозь промокнешь!

Томас приходит в себя. Когда успел начаться дождь? С другой стороны, он оказался прав насчет погоды. Он умеет угадывать даже самые неожиданные для других вещи, вот только поведение Юргена так и осталось для него загадкой.

— Да, пора, — Томас поднимается с земли, схватившись за его руку. — Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Я знаю, — отвечает тот, и Томас вновь ничего не понимает. — Тебя взгляд выдал, уж больно дотошно ты меня рассматривал.

Из всех предложенных мозгом вариантов ответа ни один не устраивает Томаса. Что делать?

— Не расстраивайся ты так, — говорит Юрген все тем же приветливым тоном, как и прежде. — Все иногда ведут себя странно. Ни в коем случае не осуждаю, но давай оставим все как было раньше, хорошо? Иначе завязнем по самые уши в...

— Понял, — перебивает Томас. Будет непросто, но он постарается.

— Мое предложение насчет походов все еще в силе, не сомневайся даже. Правда, в следующий раз я возьму с собой кого-нибудь еще, кроме тебя. На всякий случай.

Они уезжают поздно вечером, когда солнце начало скрываться за горизонтом, и уже в машине Томас чувствует, как свет согревает его изнутри.


End file.
